Repercusiones
by shadow the dark
Summary: Una oscura compañia trabaja en la creacion de un portal dimensional, pero algo sale mal, y criaturas endemoniadas amenazan la terra mientras el portal esta a punto de tragarsela.


**Nota: **

**NEGRILLA MAYUSCULA PARA LOS TITULOS Y CAPITULOS**

Normal para la historia

_Cursiva para recuerdos_

Subrayado para mensajes y correos

----------------------

Oscuridad... era lo único que había en esa habitación... y ahora el silencio reinante en ella había sido roto por el sonido de un teléfono celular que con su leve resplandor iluminaba en medio de la oscuridad.

**Beep**

**Tienes 1 mensaje:**

**Hola... Soy yo de nuevo...**

Se podía apreciar un escritorio levemente desordenado en aquel lugar.

**Vamos amigo...**

**Por favor...**

En la esquina del escritorio, en medio de todas las demás cosas, se podía ver una fotografía.

**Regresa...**

Era la fotografía de dos amigos sonriendo, uno con unas gafas sosteniendo un globo de agua y el otro con una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y con un tomate en la otra, y al final de la imagen, se podía ver un escrito: hermanos en batalla, compañeros en la vida, amigos por siempre.

Al acabar de escuchar el mensaje, el joven de gafas que estaba en la habitación dirigió su mirada una última vez hacia la fotografía, y entonces partió.

----------------------

_Hace mucho tiempo, existió un poderoso demonio llamado Zagar, que llego hasta la tierra con la única intención de sumergirla en un reino de caos._

_Su poder era tan grande que amenazaba con destruir el mundo entero, pero incluso ante esta gran amenaza, surgieron quienes tratarían de impedir que el consumiera su mundo._

_Eran un grupo, un equipo... una hermandad._

_Hubieron luchas y victorias, pero también hubieron pérdidas y dolor... _

_Pero al final, cuando todo estaba perdido, recibieron ayuda de quien menos esperaban, y justo cuando el fin era inevitable, pudieron detener al demonio... juntos..._

_Pero incluso destruyendo juntos una amenaza tan grande, con el tiempo surgió otro enemigo contra el cual no pudieron ganar, y mucho menos percatarse de su llegada; el distanciamiento... _

_Ahora el grupo se estaba destruyendo poco a poco, desde el interior..._

**REPERCUSIONES**

**Cáp. 1 EN ELCALLEJON**

La majestuosa Luna, la reina de la noche, Oh cuan bella es aquella dama celestial vestida en luz y oscuridad, que ahora mismo cubre con su velo nocturno las inmediaciones de aquella gran ciudad.

- vamos, dense prisa – tres figuras corrían por los desolados callejones.

- ja ja ja, vaya, jamás creí que fuera tan fácil escapar de la policía – hablo otra de las figuras cuando finalmente habían dejado de correr.

- si, pero valió la pena – hablo la tercera figura mientras observaba el collar de diamantes que tenia en sus manos.

- si, fue una gran idea el robar esa joyería – sonrió uno de los ladrones, para luego ser golpeado fuertemente por alguien más y quedar fuera de si.

- yo diría que fue una pésima idea – ante ellos había aparecido un joven vestido de negro con un chaleco y unos lentes de ultima generación.

- pagaras por eso – uno de los ladrones se lanzo contra el, su aspecto era formidable: de gran tamaño y musculatura, pero incluso con tales atributos fue incapaz de vencer a su rival, el cual lo venció con una enorme facilidad.

- rayos! – el ladrón restante se dio a la huida aprovechado la distracción del sujeto de negro, pero antes de que pudiera cumplir con su objetivo, un extraño objeto metálico y redondo surge lanzado de la nada, y deja al ladrón vencido con un choque eléctrico.

- pero que...? – el joven de negro se gira a su alrededor en busca del dueño de aquel artefacto, hasta que lo ve surgir de entre las sombras – K-baal?

- vaya... ha pasado mucho tiempo... Iron...

- me sorprende verte por acá. La última vez que supe de ti pensé que estabas armando una revolución en contra de un paranoico al poder.

- si, lo estaba – respondió K-b – pero aun así quise venir de visita para ver de nuevo a mis amigos je je. Y que hay de los otros? Como están?

- la verdad es que nos hemos separado desde que te fuiste – bajo un poco la cabeza – hemos perdido todo contacto entre nosotros.

- ya veo, en verdad que lo siento amigo – poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

- descuida. Además es bueno ver que al menos tú te has aparecido – recuperando su ánimo.

- y hablando de aparecer... de donde rayos apareció eso? – señalando una extraña criatura que estaba parada en el callejón a unos metros.

La criatura simplemente los observo con sus ojos color sangre que brillaban con intensidad, mientras que se movía de forma amenazante hacia ellos, enseñándoles sus enormes fauces llenas de dientes anormalmente grandes y feroces, hasta que llevada por su impulso asesino se lanza sobre sus presas con ferocidad.

Rápidamente Iron entra en acción y usando su habilidad, su cuerpo se transforma en metal puro, brillante bajo la luz de la luna. Con su gran agilidad bloquea a la bestia y la lanza varios metros atrás de un solo golpe.

- pero que rayos es eso!? – Iron se giro a K-b tratando de conseguir una respuesta, pero lo único que encontró fue la negativa de este.

- en verdad, es la primera vez que veo algo así – respondió con una mezcla de asombro en su voz, a medida que sus ojos a través de su mascara tribal continuaban fijos en aquella criatura, que de nuevo avanzaba hacia ellos.

Ambos miraron con gran detenimiento a la criatura, notando con claridad su aspecto de lobo y sus patas con garras excesivamente largas; era obvio que aquel ser no era del todo "común". Poco a poco los extraños ruidos de la criatura se empezaron a esparcir por aquel frívolo callejón, se escuchaba como un silbido bajo y agudo; entonces sus fauces se abrieron de manera desgarradora, dando paso a una serie de asquerosos y vividos tentáculos que salían de su interior, aumentando el volumen de su silbido, hasta tal punto que Iron y K-b sentían como sus oídos estaban a punto de estallar, pero antes de eso, aquel oscuro ente desapareció entre las sombras.

- rayos! Voy a matar a ese bastando cuando lo vea de nuevo – Iron – apretó sus puños mientras observaba el lugar por donde había escapado aquella bestia – bien, y ahora como la encontramos?

- supongo que solo nos queda nuestro ingenio para rastrear a esa cosa, aunque un par de muestras nos vendrían bien – respondió mientras analizaba el terreno donde había estado la criatura.

- oye, esto podría ayudar; se lo quite al golpearla – señalando uno de los colmillos de la bestia y unas cuantas gotas de sangre – analízalas a ver que te dicen.

El sujeto enmascarado recogió las muestras y las guardo en unos contenedores para su análisis – vaya, según esto, nuestro "amigo" tiene una estructura genética modificada.

- experimentos genéticos? – cuestiono mientras miraba seriamente a su amigo.

- así es, pero esto es aun peor de lo que se ve – su voz deja el tono habitual para adquirir uno mas frió – lo que le han hecho a esta cosa es mas que un cambio genético: la mano que lo cambio uso también materiales fuera de este mundo.

- quieres decir que esto fue obra de extraterrestres?

- no necesariamente, pero según mi computadora, algunos de los componentes de su ADN son algo nunca antes visto.

**Cáp. 2 ATACANTE**

El silencio... es curioso, pero paradójicamente el silencio algunas veces resulta ser el sonido más fuerte de todos, y él lo sabia; el silencio era su credo.

Lentamente el joven vestido de negro levanto su mirada, y entre los negros cabellos que cubrían su rostro, se enfoco en la luna de aquella noche, hasta que sintió una presencia enemiga, y entonces se giro para ver al intruso.

Ante el joven se hallaba una criatura de apariencia humanoide, con brazos tan largos que rozaban el piso, y garras tan grandes como navajas. Con una lentitud aterradora, el extraño ente surgido del Caos se empezó a acercar lentamente, moviéndose de un lado a otro con cada uno de los pasos que daba, mientras que el reflejo del joven frente a el se mantenía fijo en su único ojo pegado en su rostro vació.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron a mas no poder mientras veía inmóvil como aquel horroroso ser se aproximaba hacia el. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el joven tomara la determinación de ponerse en guardia.

- que rayos eres? – el joven cuestiono sin dejar de ver atentamente cada movimiento de la criatura, y escuchando aquel leve sonido de sus pasos hacia el.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el ente se detuviera, y entonces, un sonido provino de este, era un sonido repetitivo que hizo eco en todo el lugar; era una risa. Una oscura, fría, espectral y demencial risa que hizo eco en lo más profundo de la mente del joven.

- lo que quiero es caos... – la oscura criatura respondió con su gelatinosa voz a medida que su ojo se fijaba en el joven – ...y devorare... cada trozo de vida que encuentre...

Con su sentencia, la criatura se arroja con rapidez contra el joven, lanzándolo al suelo y empezando un forcejeo entre ambos. Segundos mas tarde, se escucha un extraño sonido proveniente de la criatura, como si algo en su interior se rompiese; todo su pecho y estomago estaban fisurados.

- no te resistas... – las fisuras en el cuerpo de la criatura se abrieron, revelando una bizarra y aterradora boca vertical sobre ella, provista de varias filas de dientes, y una babeante y asquerosa lengua – eres muy débil... ya no hay nada que puedas hacer por tu patética existencia... ja ja ja... tu vida es mía! – finalmente asesto el golpe final contra el joven.

Basto con una sola fracción de segundo antes de que la criatura saliese volando por los aires tras ser golpeada por un aura oscura. Tras caer, la vista de la criatura tan solo se enfoca con sorpresa en el joven, quien de un momento a otro la había repelido.

El joven había cambiado; su mirada ahora estaba llena de furia, una mirada que incluso dejo paralizada a la criatura. La oscuridad se deslizaba alrededor de sus ojos, como un sombrío tinte que adornaba los ojos de aquella sombría presencia, anunciando el nuevo cambio sufrido por el joven.

- tu sangre es mía! – en un furioso intento de retribuirse por lo sucedido, la criatura se lanza con gran rapidez hacia el joven, pero la única respuesta que consigue con su acción es una ráfaga oscura que acaba por cortarle uno de sus brazos.

- arrg! Maldito! – la criatura sostenía lo que quedaba de su otra extremidad con su brazo restante, sintiendo como su sangre se deslizaba entre sus dedos.

Antes de que la criatura pudiese hacer alguna otra acción, su estomago-boca es atravesado por rapidez por uno de los puños del joven, provocando así un fuerte dolor en la moribunda criatura, pero aun así, el joven también emplea su otra mano, y al siguiente momento, la criatura es partida a la mitad de una forma bestial, bañando todo el piso en sangre.

- arg... tu... maldito... – las palabras de la criatura salían forzadamente de ella, en medio del enorme charco de sangre sobre el cual ahora se encontraba agonizando – me vengare por esto... regresare por ti...

- quisiera ver eso – con su helada voz, el joven se acerca a la agonizante criatura, y la levanta tomándola de la cabeza, para luego usar su fuerza y explotar aquella cabeza sin piedad alguna – la Oscuridad es capaz de tomar hasta el mas fuerte aliento de vida... y yo soy Oscuridad...

Lentamente el joven se aleja del masacrado cadáver para desaparecer entre las sombras, y reaparecer en otro lugar, completamente desolado, en donde finalmente se dejo caer de rodillas, y con todas sus fuerzas lanzo un grito al cielo mientras empuñaba sus manos y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

El negro rodeando sus ojos había desaparecido. De nuevo todo era silencio, hasta que leve sonido vibrante llego al joven, su teléfono celular.

**Hola, soy yo, Iron... **

**En verdad lo siento, y tienes razón... **

**Debemos hablar.**


End file.
